


Walls

by goldstraw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstraw/pseuds/goldstraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the baths at Harrenhal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - first posted on fanfiction.net some time ago.
> 
> I own nothing and owe GRRM everything.

Brienne ran her hand across Jaime’s cheek. She did it without thinking; the glistening soap suds needing to be wiped away. She felt his soft, newly shaven skin under her calloused fingers. His green eyes watched her closely but for once, he didn’t say something sarcastic. Emboldened, her thumb passed gently over his closed lips, oddly hotter than his skin and still cracked after their hard journey. She felt the soft tickle of his breath on her damp skin. A wet hand quickly grabbed hers, pressing it hard onto his mouth in a fierce kiss. Brienne realised she had been holding her breath when it came out in a rush. Her shyness also rushed back and she couldn’t hold his gaze any longer. A second or two passed before her hand was suddenly made free as Jaime reached out to tilt her face back towards him. She flinched backwards at the abrupt movement. _She didn’t mean to. Not at all._ She flicked her eyes towards his, and saw a blaze of hurt pass across his face, his eyes flashing as he snatched his hand away. Her heart broke at that look. Frowning at his pain, she reached for his hand, overcoming his resistance and kissing his grazed knuckles softly. She held onto it as his long fingers followed the outline of her strong jaw and cheekbones, tucking her wet hair behind her ear. Brienne leant into the warmth of his palm, allowing herself to come closer, almost cheek to cheek. Jaime turned his head slightly to kiss her. She responded timidly, unsure, trying not to think of her overwhelming inexperience. 

“I’m sorry,” Brienne breathed as she pulled away.

“About what?” Jaime looked at her with a faint smile and an arched eyebrow. “Your sweet caresses? Your remarkably lovely kisses?”

“Stop teasing me.”

“Ahh wench!”

She was about to protest when her grabbed her round her waist and pulled her sideways onto his lap. Another wave of embarrassment coloured her cheeks as she felt her insubstantial breasts graze his chest and her long legs intertwine with his. She barely took a breath before his lips found hers again, more forcefully this time. She felt a heat rise inside her that couldn’t be explained by the warm waters or her blushes. Her arms wound themselves round Jaime’s neck, her fingers running through his wet blonde hair. His tongue found hers with a tingling sensation that thrilled her, despite herself. Brienne wondered how such a sharp wit could come from a mouth as soft and tender as his. Jaime broke off and trailed ardent kisses down her neck and across a freckled shoulder. She replicated him, kissing him just behind his ear until he gave a quiet groan. She could feel his good hand pass down her spine and sweep across her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as she shifted slightly under his touch and felt his erection pressing fervently against her legs. His hand moved upwards, still underwater, across her tummy to one of her breasts, its nipple already red and firm. In between kisses and stifled moans, Jaime spoke.

“Wench... Brienne... you underestimate your power over me, even without a sword in sight. But still so innocent about your appeal.”

“I build up walls for a reason. As well you know,” Brienne replied, kissing him hard.

“I fully intend to break those down.”

“What will protect me then?” She pulled back and looked apprehensively at him.

“I will.” His green eyes were serious, solemn even. She had trusted him with her life. Could she trust him with her heart?

Brienne felt herself being pulled closer still, his arm wrapped round her back in a firm hug. Over her shoulder she heard him says the words she desperately wanted to hear.

“You are loved, Brienne. Always.”


End file.
